Beeing Brothers
by K-1011
Summary: Amongst the typical bustle of Konoho’s Monday you would spot today a most UN-typical occurrence. What has Naruto stirred this time to provoke this reation from the Uchiha?


**Bee-ing Brothers.**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading and if you can be bothered tell me how you thought of it. All in all I just hope you enjoyed reading it. O and Naruto's parents are well and alive this also applies to the Uchiha clan.

**Disclaimer: **Do Not Own.

**Warning:** Sigh. Lame humor beget from boredom.

* * *

'Haruno Sakura.' The clipped tone of Iruka's voice resonated in the silence of the classroom.

'20'.The owner of the name chirped with unsuppressed glee.

Iruka took a moment to say 'Good Sakura' before proceeding down the list of names which evoked a rosy hue to the girl's cheek.

Further down the row, thoughts of a different kind were running through one particular blond's head which contrary to Konoha's consensus was not empty space.

_This is NOT good. Gosh! I hate Mondays. I hate hate hate hate HATE Mondays_.

Monday's for Naruto was somewhat of an abomination and why you may ask. Well firstly his mother had forbid Ramen to be served for breakfast; it was some Good Mother's Monday resolution which fortunately didn't seem to follow through for the remainder of the week. And well without Ramen frankly he was surprised only his zeal for pranks died. Lastly and most importantly someone decided to have spelling tests on Monday. Yes he hated Monday's and it wasn't because it was hard to spell oh no, he just plain hated Mondays. [Naruto preferred the spelling Mundane which he heard from his father describing some paperwork]

'Uchiha Sasuke.'

Naruto's brain barely registered his neighbour's reply of a curt '20' after all how could he when only the sounds of crumbling paper pervaded his hearing. Acting on the knowledge of imminent danger he clamped his palms and eyes together in sincere prayer.

_O in Goody Ramen's name and taste please keep Iruka-sensei's temper and don't return it to him._ Naruto paused and sneaked a peaked at Sasuke. _On the off-chance it's directed at Sasuke give him the full blast._

'Perfect as always, Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto.'

'Ahahaha.' The blond laughed nervously aware of his sensei's intense gaze and ominous tone sprinkled in the calling of his name.

'Well Sasuke's corrections were a mess I can't tell if that's a 7 or a 2.'

'NARUTO!'

He winced. _Goody Ramen probably didn't work on Mondays._

* * *

On the streets of Konoha like every Monday a most typical display of a sulking Naruto was observed by the young Uchiha heir.

'You know if you put a little more effort in your studies in lieu of pigging on Ramen and clowning around you could raise your measly marks. And try to pay attention really even at Iruka-sensei's request to tutor you I can only help you so much.'

Showing no signs of having heard Sasuke, Naruto was jumping up and down pointing excitedly at the object of his A&A (attention and affections always), Ichiraku Ramen. 'Hey hey Sasuke can we have Ramen?'

Before Sasuke could reply the Golden head of the boy had already disappeared into the shop. Sasuke pressed his fingertips to his temple and sighed 'Geez sometimes I suspect you have Attention Deficit Disorder.'

The raven-haired entered the store to see Naruto happily slurping Ramen while generating a mess, which was an art he perfected the moment he was born. Sasuke already accustomed to the routine plopped onto the stool besides the blond while strategically positioning himself to be out of Naruto's flying broth range which was not to say that Naruto's homework wasn't assaulted.

'Naruto, you're such a bother.'

Without interrupting the relentless attack on his ramen Naruto managed to say 'Add you argh' –gulp- 'me'.

Upon hearing Naruto's reply a prominent scowl decorated the Uchiha forehead and through the grating of teeth a low growl was emitted 'As you are to me. Was that what you said?'

As always oblivious to the present atmosphere Naruto positively beamed and shook his head. 'No.' –indicating Sasuke with his chopsticks- 'Add you, 'r' and me, we're brothers.'

Amongst the typical bustle of Konoho's Monday you would spot today a most UN-typical occurrence, a rare smile playing on the young Uchiha's lips.


End file.
